mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten
Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten ist die dreiundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Zipliners :Sweetie Belle: Ähm… bist du dir auch ganz sicher, Scootaloo? Ich hab noch nie gehört, dass ein Pony ein Seil runter rutscht. :Scootaloo: Ich auch nicht! Aber Spike hat gesagt, dass ist der Wahnsinn. :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom schreien. :Scootaloo: Au. :Sweetie Belle: Au! :Apple Bloom: Urgh! :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom stöhnen. :Apple Bloom: Seht ihr irgendwas? :Scootaloo: Nur Harz und Kiefernnadeln. Aber kein Schönheitsfleck. :Sweetie Belle: Und Plan B? :Scootaloo: Ja! Wisst ihr, wo wir um diese Uhrzeit eine Kanone finden können? :Sweetie Belle: Nngh! :Scootaloo: Es hat keinen Zweck! Egal was wir versuchen, unseren Schönheitsfleck kriegen wir immer noch nicht. Und ein Fell voller Harz ist das Einzige, was wir davon haben. :Sweetie Belle: Wir sollten uns etwas ungefährlicheres aussuchen, zum Beispiel Kopfkissen testen, oder an Blumen riechen. :Apple Bloom: In der Stadt leben doch so viele Ponys mit Schönheitsflecken. Wir fragen sie, woher sie sie haben. :Sweetie Belle: Ja! Das ist eine gute und ungefährliche Idee. :Scootaloo: Ja! Und wir fangen mit dem coolsten Pony in Ponyville an. :Apple Bloom: Applejack! :Sweetie Belle: Rarity! :Scootaloo: Kommt schon, Mädels, ich hab "cool" gesagt. Ist doch klar, von wem die Rede ist. Sie ist schnell. Sie ist gut drauf. Und sie hat vor nichts auf der Welt Angst. :Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle: Pinkie Pie? :Scootaloo: Nein. Die hervorragenste Fliegerin aus ganz Cloudsdale. :Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle: Fluttershy? :Scootaloo: Nein, Rainbow Dash! :Apple Bloom: Oh ja, das ergibt ja auch viel mehr Sinn. :Sweetie Belle: Ja sicher. :Scootaloo: Gut, finden wir heraus, wie Rainbow Dash ihren Schönheitsfleck bekommen hat. :Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle: Ja! :Sweetie Belle: Aah! :Scootaloo: Urgh! :Sweetie Belle: Aah! :Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle: Nnngh! :Scootaloo, Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle: seufzen :<Titellied> Mähnhattan :Motorengeräusche :Scootaloo, Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle: keuchen :quietschen :Scootaloo: Nnnngh! :Applejack: Kommt zurück, ihr diebischen Viecher! :Apple Bloom: Diebische was? :Applejack: Aaaaah! :Krachen :Applejack: Uff. Apple Bloom… :Apple Bloom: Hey Schwester! Wie hast du deinen Schönheitsfleck bekommen? :Applejack: Mmh, hab ich dir das denn noch nie erzählt? :Scootaloo: Hey, wir wollten doch zuerst Rainbow Dash fragen! :Apple Bloom: Wir können doch jede Hilfe gebrauchen! :Scootaloo: Ugh! Na schön. :Applejack: Okay, hört zu. Ich war noch ein kleines Fohlen. Noch viel kleiner als ihr. :Applejack: Voiceover Ich wollte nicht auf der alten Apfelplantage versauern. Ich wollte ein Pony von Welt werden. Wie Tante und Onkel Orange. Ich zog los, um mein Glück in der großem Stadt zu suchen. In Mähnhattan, der modernsten Stadt in ganz Equestria. :"Caesar": He, aus dem Weg, Landei! :Applejack: Voiceover Ich war überzeugt, meine besondere Begabung in Mähnhattan zu finden. :an der Tür :Junge Applejack: Tante Orange! Onkel Orange! Hey Leute, danke, dass ich bei euch bleiben kann! :Tante Orange: Leute. Ahahahaha. Ist sie nicht überaus reizend? :Onkel Orange: Haha, ganz goldig. :Tante Orange: Keine Sorge, in mir nichts, dir nichts wird aus dir ein echtes Pony aus Mähnhattan. :Onkel Orange: Immer schön lächeln. :"William Wright": Na Applejack, und wie gefällt es dir im guten alten Mähnhattan? :Junge Applejack: Oh, ich finde es göttlich hier. :Tante Orange: Sehr schön ausgedrückt, mein Schätzchen. :Junge Applejack: Dennoch muss ich eingestehen, dass der Lärm in der Stadt gewöhnungsbedürftig ist. Auf dem Land sind die Nächte so still, dass man kaum einen Pieps hört, bis der Gockel einen aufweckt. :"Dainty Dove": Der was, bitte? :"William Wright": Entschuldige bitte, aber was in aller Welt ist denn ein Gockel? :Junge Applejack: Voiceover Was will er von mir? Was soll ich sagen? Ich will nicht wie ein Trottel wirken. :ertönt :Pony: Das Dinner, meine Herrschaften. :Junge Applejack: Meine Güte, ein Stadtpony zu sein ist anstrengend. Ich hab solchen Hunger, ich könnte glatt ein… :Junge Applejack: Kikerikie… seufzt Ich frage mich, was Granny Smith und Big Macintosh wohl heute tun. Ich wette die schütteln gerade die Ernte von den Red Delicious Bäumen. Ooh, was würde ich für ein kleines Apfelstückchen geben. :Applejack: Voiceover Nie wieder hab ich solches Heimweh verspürt wie damals in Mähnhattan. :einer Explosion :Junge Applejack: keucht :Applejack: Voiceover Es war unglaublich! Dieser Regenbogen endete genau bei mir zuhause. In diesem Moment war mir plötzlich alles klar. Ich wusste mit einem Mal, wozu ich bestimmt war. Und da erschien mein Schönheitsfleck. :Applejack: Und seitdem bin ich auf der Plantage sehr glücklich. :strecken die Zunge lautstark heraus :Applejack: Nnngh! Da seid ihr! Kommt sofort zurück, ihr diebischen Viecher! :Sweetie Belle: Hehe, das war aber eine süße Geschichte. :Scootaloo: Süß? Ich fand sie kitschig! würgt Kommt schon, fragen wir Rainbow Dash, wie sie ihren Schönheitsfleck bekommen hat. Im Wald :springt dem Schönheitsfleckenklub in den Weg :Alle drei schreien. :kann gerade noch anhalten :Fluttershy: Okay ihr kleinen Entchen. Hier entlang. Hier entlang. Bitte seid etwas vorsichtiger, ihr könnt sonst jemanden verletzen. Wo wollt ihr denn so eilig hin? :Scootaloo: Wir wollen von Rainbow Dash hören, wie sie ihren Schönheitsfleck bekommen hat! :Fluttershy: Oh, das ist bestimmt interessant. Ich hätte meinen Schönheitsfleck nie bekommen, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre. :Scootaloo: Echt? Ohne sie hättest du ihn nicht? :Fluttershy: So war’s. In diesem Sommer waren wir noch in der Flugschule. :Fluttershy: Voiceover Ihr könnt es euch vielleicht nicht vorstellen, aber als ich klein war, war ich noch sehr schüchtern. Und fliegen konnte ich auch nicht gut. :Junge Fluttershy: vor Anstrengung keucht schreit Uff! :Junger Dumb-Bell: lacht Toll, Flatterscheu. Manchen sollte das Fliegen verboten werden. :Junger Hoops: Ha, mein kleiner Bruder fliegt noch besser als du! :Die beiden lachen :Fluttershy: Voiceover Das war der peinlichste Moment in meinem Leben. Und plötzlich kam wie aus dem Nichts… :Junge Rainbow Dash: Lasst sie in Ruhe! :Junger Hoops: Ach, spiel dich nicht so auf, Rainbow Crash! :Junge Rainbow Dash: Hört auf, oder ihr kriegt es mit mir zu tun! :Junger Dumb-Bell: Du meinst wohl, du bist was Besseres? Na, komm her und beweis es! :Junge Rainbow Dash: herausfordernd Und wie habt ihr euch das gedacht? :Junger Hoops: Bald bist du Geschichte! :Junge Rainbow Dash: Nee, ich schreib Geschichte! Wir sehen uns dann irgendwann an der Ziellinie. :Junge Fluttershy: schreit :Fluttershy: Voiceover Solch wunderschöne Tierchen hatte ich noch nie gesehen! Schmetterlinge fliegen nicht hoch bis in die Wolken und ich war noch nie auf der Erde gewesen. :Fluttershy :: Was für ein Ort :: Voller herrlicher Tiere, :: In dessen Zauber :: Ich mich verliere :: Eichhörnchen, die mir verraten :: "Hier wohn ich" :: Hässchen und Vögel :: Und Bienen mit Honig! :: Hoooonig! :: Ooh, dieser Ort hat Magie :: Ohne so ein Rennen erführ man das nie :: Hätte ich ihn schon sehr viel früher gesehen :: Blieb ich hier und wollte wohl nie mehr gehn! :: Ich find hier alles schöööööön! :einer Explosion :hysterischer Tiere :Junge Fluttershy: Schhhh. Alles okay. Ihr könnt wieder raus kommen! Es ist wieder alles in Ordnung. Ihr braucht keine Angst mehr zu haben! :Fluttershy: Voiceover Irgendwie spürte ich, dass ich tatsächlich mit all den Tieren, die mir begegneten, reden konnte. :Scootaloo: Moment, Moment! Und was war mit Rainbow Dash? Und dem Rennen? :Fluttershy: Oh, ich war nicht mehr dabei und weiß nicht, wie es damals ausging. :Scootaloo: Kommt schon, Mädels! Wir müssen Rainbow Dash finden! Und auf noch mehr Singerei hab ich auch keine Lust. :Sweetie Belle: Vielleicht weiß meine Schwester, wo Rainbow ist. Bis dann, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Machts gut ihr drei! Der Schatz :Scootaloo: Und jetzt hat Rarity uns am Wickel… Ooh, wir werden nie Rainbows Schönheitsfleck-Geschichte hör’n! :Rarity: Zerbrecht ihr euch noch immer den Kopf wegen eurer Schönheitsflecken? :Sweetie Belle: Ja natürlich! Die meisten Fohlen an unserer Schule haben schon einen. :Rarity: Ich weiß, wie ihr euch fühlt. Ich konnte auch lange Zeit nicht verstehen, warum ich meinen nicht bekam. :Musik :Raritys Lehrerin: Gut gemacht, Rarity. Die Kostüme sehen hübsch aus. :Junge Rarity: Hübsch? Ich dachte, sie wären sensationell. Was soll ich tun? Die Aufführung ist doch schon morgen. :Rarity: Voiceover Ich versuchte mir alle möglichen Tricks einfallen zu lassen, aber nichts klappte. Die Kostüme waren nicht perfekt. Und das Stück wurde am selben Abend aufgeführt. :Junge Rarity: Vielleicht bin ich einfach doch keine gute Modeschöpferin… Aah! Was soll denn das? :Rarity: Voiceover Ich wusste nicht, wohin mein Einhorn mich führte, aber Einhornmagie geschient nicht ohne Grund. Das konnte nur mit meiner Modeleidenschaft zu tun haben, oder vielleicht auch mit meinem Schönheitsfleck! Ich wusste, das war, MEINE BEGABUNG! :Junge Rarity: EIN FELSEN? Das soll meine Begabung sein? Was hast du für ein Problem, Einhorn? Du hast mich den weiten Weg zu einem FELSEN geführt?! grunzt Zu einem FELSEN! :einer Explosion :Junge Rarity: erschrocken :bricht :Junge Rarity: Oooh! :Musik :zollen Bewunderung :Scootaloo: Ugh! Diese rührseligen Geschichten helfen uns auch nicht dabei, unsere Schönheitsflecken zu kriegen! Ständig geht’s nur darum, herauszufinden, wer man ist. Ist doch langweilig! :Rarity: Richtig, Scootaloo. Genau darum geht es… :Scootaloo: Kommt, Mädels! Wir brauchen Aktion! Wir brauchen Rainbow Dash! Die Prüfung :Twilight Sparkle: Schon als junges Fohlen wollte ich in Canterlot schon immer zur Sommersonnenfeier gehen, bei der die Prinzessin die Sonne aufgehen lässt. :Twilight Sparkle: Voiceover Diese Fest war das unglaublichste und das wundervollste, das ich je erlebt hatte! :erklingen :der Ponys und Jubel :Twilight Sparkle: Voiceover Von diesem Tag an widmete ich mich dem Studium der Magie. :Junge Twilight Sparkle: vor Anstrengung Ah, haha! :Twilight Sparkle: Voiceover Meine Eltern meldeten mich an Prinzessin Celestias Schule für begabte Einhörner an. Damit ging mein Traum in Erfüllung! Abgesehen von einer Sache… Ich musste die Aufnahmeprüfung bestehen. :Prüfer 1: Nun, Twilight Sparkle? :Junge Twilight Sparkle: Lachen :Prüfer 1: Nun, Twilight Sparkle? :Prüfer 2: hustet :Junge Twilight Sparkle: vor Anstrengung :Prüfer 3: gähnt :Prüfer 1: Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. :Twilight Sparkle: Voiceover Das war der wichtigste Tag meines Lebens. Meine gesamte Zukunft würde vom Erfolg dieser Prüfung abhängen. Und beinahe hätte ich sie vergeigt! :Junge Twilight Sparkle: Stimmt, das war pure Zeitverschwendung. :einer Explosion :Wallung :Spike: gähnt :Junge Twilight Sparkle: Nngh! :Knistern und Blitze :Junge Twilight Sparkle: Nngh! Nngh! :Prinzessin Celestia: Twilight Sparkle! :Junge Twilight Sparkle: Es tut mir so Leid! Ich wollte nicht… :Prinzessin Celestia: Du hast eine ganz besondere Gabe. Ich glaube nicht, dass mir jemals ein Einhorn mit solchen Fähigkeiten begegnet ist. :Junge Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Prinzessin Celestia: Aber du solltest lernen, mit deinen Fähigkeiten umgehen zu können. :Junge Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! :Prinzessin Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, ich erkläre dich zu meiner ganz persönlichen Schülerin an dieser Schule. :Junge Twilight Sparkle: HUH?! :Prinzessin Celestia: In Ordnung? :Junge Twilight Sparkle: JAAA! :Prinzessin Celestia: Oh, und noch was, Twilight. :Junge Twilight Sparkle: Hä? Nnngh! Mein Schönheitsfleck! Jajajajajajajajaja… :Twilight Sparkle: …jajajajajajajaja… :Apple Bloom: Okay, okay. :Sweetie Belle: Wir freuen uns ja mit dir, Twilight. :Scootaloo: Ja… total''. Lasst uns schnellstens von hier verschwinden.'' :Twilight Sparkle: …JA! JA! :Cherry Fizzy: Äh, ist alles okay? :Twilight Sparkle: kichert Ähm, ja. Party :Scootaloo: Ugh, wieso können wir eigentlich Rainbow Dash nirgendwo finden? :Pinkie Pie: Ihr sucht Rainbow Dash? Also, wenn ich sie wäre, wäre ich im Nascheckchen. Also, egal wer ich wär, ich wär auf jeden Fall im Nascheckchen. Heey, ich habe eine Idee! Wollen wir nicht ins Nascheckchen gehn? :Sweetie Belle: Naja, wir suchen Rainbow Dash. Sie soll uns erzählen, wie sie ihren Schönheitsfleck bekommen hat. :Pinkie Pie: Schönheitsfleck? Ich erzähl euch, wie ich meinen gekriegt hab, ja? :Scootaloo: Ugh, na meinetwegen… :Pinkie Pie: Oookay! :Pinkie Pie: Voiceover Meine Schwestern und ich wuchsen auf einer Steinfarm außerhalb von Ponyville auf. Jeden Tag arbeiteten wir auf den Feldern. Es wurde nicht geredet und nicht gelacht. seufzt Es gab nur Steine. Wir sollten die Steine von Südfeld auf das Ostfeld bringen, als plötzlich… :einer Explosion :pfeift :Pinkie Pie: Voiceover …ein riesiges Gefühl der Freude durch mich strömte. Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass ich am liebsten ewig lachen wollte. Und ich wollte, dass alle anderen Ponys auch lachen, aber Regenbogen sind selten. Also wollte ich die Ponys anders zum Lachen bringen. :kräht :Igneous Rock: Wir sollten lieber die Steine vom Südfeld einholen. :Cloudy Quartz: Pinkamena Diane Pie, bist du da drin? :Junge Pinkie Pie: Mum! Dad! Ihr müsst unbedingt auch hier reinkommen, schnell! :Parasprite Polka spielt im Hintergrund :Junge Pinkie Pie: Überraschung! Gefällt’s euch? Das nennt man… eine Party! :Partytröte :Pinkies Familie: schlottert :Junge Pinkie Pie: Oh, es gefällt euch nicht. :Pinkies Familie: Ja! :Junge Pinkie Pie: Oh, es gefällt euch doch! Ich bin so glücklich! :Pinkie Pie: Tja, und so wurde dann Equestria erbaut. :quietschen :Scootaloo: Was, hä? :Apple Bloom: Hey, wir sind da! :Pinkie Pie: Auf dem Weg nach Hause erzähl ich euch dann, wie ich meinen Schönheitsfleck bekommen habe. Das war toll! :Sweetie Belle: Nun komm schon, das ist doch typisch Pinkie Pie. :Scootaloo: seufzt Das Rennen :Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! Du bist ja hier! :Rainbow Dash: Und ihr wollt hören, wie ich meinen Schönheitsfleck bekommen habe. :Scootaloo: erleichtert Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ich heute durchgemacht hab, nur um deine Geschichte zu hören. :Rainbow Dash: Es geschah während des Rennens in der Flugschule. :Rainbow Dash: Voiceover Ich war also allein und wusste nicht, wie ich Fluttershys Ehre verteidigen sollte. :Junge Fluttershy: schreit :Rainbow Dash: Voiceover So war ich noch nie zuvor geflogen! Dieses Gefühl der Freiheit, das hatte ich noch nie empfunden. Die Geschwindigkeit, der Nervenkitzel, der Wind in meiner Mähne! Das war toll! Wahnsinnig toll! :Junge Rainbow Dash: Ow! :Junger Hoops: Ha, bis später, Rainbow Crash! :Junge Rainbow Dash: Hey! :Rainbow Dash: Voiceover Es gab eine Sache, auf die ich noch mehr stand als schnell zu fliegen. Und das war… :Junger Hoops: Uaaaaah! :Rainbow Dash: Voiceover …Zu GEWINNEN! :Explosion :Rainbow Dash: Voiceover Die meisten dachten, der Ultraschallrainboom wäre ein altes Ponymärchen. Aber an dem Tag, an dem ich das Wettfliegen entdeckte, bewies ich, dass es ihn wirklich gab! Ich machte das Unmögliche… möglich! :jubeln :Rainbow Dash: Und so, meine Süßen, bekommt man seinen Schönheitsfleck. :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo: Wooow! Das Band des Regenbogens :Fluttershy: Warte mal! Ich hab die Explosion gehört und auch den Regenbogen gesehen! Wenn du die Tiere nicht erschreckt hättest, hätte ich nie herausgefunden, dass ich mit ihnen reden kann und meinen Schönheitsfleck nicht bekommen! :Pinkie Pie: Ich hab den Rumms auch gehört und dann den Regenbogen gesehen, der mich zum Lachen brachte. :Applejack: Und als ich meinen Fleck bekam, sah ich den Regenbogen über meinem Haus. Ich wette, es war dein Ultraschallrainboom! :Rarity: Als ich meinen Schönheitsfleck bekam, gab es auch irgendwo eine Explosion. :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist unglaublich! Wenn diese Explosion nicht passiert wäre, wär ich bestimmt durch die Prüfung gefallen. Rainbow Dash, du hast mir offensichtlich auch zu meinem Schönheitsfleck verholfen. :Rainbow Dash: Uow! :Pinkie Pie: Wir alle verdanken dir unseren Schönheitsfleck, wie cool! :Fluttershy: Wisst ihr eigentlich, was das bedeutet? Zwischen uns bestand schon eine Verbindung, bevor wir uns kennenlernten. :Rarity: Wir waren schon damals beste Freundinnen und wir wussten es nicht mal! :Applejack: Kommt alle mal her! :Die Main 6: Aaaaaww! :(Fluttershy: Ich bin so froh, dass wir Freundinnen sind!) :Pinkie Pie: Ich hab euch so gern! :Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Aaaww! :Scootaloo: Urgh! Jetzt reichts aber! Los kommt, Mädels, lasst es uns nochmal mit der Seilrutsche versuchen. seufzt :Fluttershy: Hey, wie wär’s mit einem Liedchen? :Apple Bloom Oh, toll! :Sweetie Belle: Ich will auch mitsingen! :Scootaloo: NEEEEEEEIIIIIINNN! :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, heute habe ich etwas Tolles gelernt! Jedes Pony hat eine besondere, magische Verbindung mit seinen Freunden, vielleicht sogar schon, bevor es sie trifft. Wenn man sich einsam fühlt und auf der Suche nach wahren Freunden ist, sollte man in den Himmel schauen. Vielleicht siehst du dir gerade gleichzeitig mit deinen zukünftigen besten Freunden den selben Regenbogen an! :Spike: Urgh! Seit wann bist du so kitschig? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, bitte notieren! : Navboxen en:Transcripts/The_Cutie_Mark_Chronicles es:Transcripciones/Crónicas_de_la_amistad pl:Transkrypty/Z_kronik_Znaczkowej_Ligi ru:Cтенограммы/История_знаков_отличия sv:Transkript/Cutie_Mark_krönikorna Kategorie:Erste Staffel